School can bring some surprises
by Kamai000
Summary: School can bring some real surprising things. DRAMA COUPLES  im gonna tell you which  and a touch of real life. WINGS!oh and max is in one of the couples, by the way. and it not MYLAN! YUCK! -pukes-
1. New guy

Page one. Chapter one. Part one.

I sighed as I thought that over, and over, and over. Here I was, sat comfortably on my bed, feet crossed, looking at the book I was supposed to be reading for a book report. It was a one-hundred-fifty-seven chapter book; I was supposed to make into a three page book report in Microsoft Word. Exactly eight hundred pages and four parts; it would be an easy book for a book report. I know some of you out there are thinking, "Eight hundred pages and four parts! Not an easy book report!" Well, I'm in twelfth grade. So, it has the acquired standards of a, A+ or at least a B+ rating. Anyway back to my book. (I don't know a book with those things so I'm making one up) _Shannon sighed as her best friend and boyfriend argued._

"Shannon? What kind of crack name is that?" I thought out loud. "MOM, MAX IS SAYING MEAN THINGS ABOUT A GIRL!" my no longer angelic angel screamed. "OW! ANGEL QUIET DOWN! I'M TRYING TO DO A ESSAY!" my brother screamed. "IGGS BE QUIET! I'M ON THE PHONE!" my motor mouth sister screamed. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SCREAMING" my gassy pyro screamed from outside.

'Only one person missing' I thought. I sighed and decided to escape from all the madness. I went outside to the balcony and stood on the rail. I closed my eyes and jumped off- don't worry I'm not suicidal- and burst out my wings. Ok, Ok, I owe an explanation. When we were born, mad scientists took us and grafted avian DNA into us. Other wise, bird DNA. We escaped and was raised by jeb, who mysteriously disappeared. Later, we were hunted down by erasers big dog like men. Angel was caught, and we rescued her. But in the process we found jeb abandoned us. We faced alot of things, like finding my mother and crap, but the most important thing, in my opinion, is when Fang- the love of my life- left the flock because of us dating.

Stupid, right? So here I am two years later- struggling with a normal life with the love of my life who knows where doing who knows what? So, I jumped off my balcony and soared to my favorite place. It was a tree rested in the middle of a field- with a perfect place to lay and watch the sunset. So I laid there for like 50 minutes. Until I decided I needed to do that book report. I jumped off the tree and flew home. I read half of the book, and was called down to our super-big Mexican dinner. I fell into my bed after my shower and fell asleep.

Next Morning

6:00 A.M

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- CRASH. _How you like them apples, alarm clock. I got up and stumbled into the shower. I washed my hair. I brush my hair and put it into my punk-like pony.

I put on my usual style- white long shirt wings tucked in tight, a black sleeveless and some blue skinny jeans. I walked out my bedroom door. Zoned out my daily lecture from nudge, my motor mouth sister. I ate my breakfast in silence and walked out the door. I waited for the bus and walked in. Several guys motioned me towards their seats, put I ignored them. I Sat next to my friend, Kyle, and he smiled at me. Yes, it's a he. No, he's not my bf. One, he's Gay. Two he has absolutely no interest in me. That's why he was my friend. "Have you heard about the new guy? He's coming today. I hope he's hoooot! Oh, and you know Jimmy Halters? I'm going to ask him out. I just know he's gay! Or at least bi-sexual." He said wiping his black and purple hair out of his eyes. Yes black and purple. His hair looks so black it looks purple in enough sunlight. So he decided to have it high-lighted purple. I got to admit- it looked cool with his brown eyes. We talked about normal stuff. We got to school and I was like, _attacked by fan boys._

There where like holding the door open for me but one tried to kiss me on the cheek- ohm man Iggy got him hard. In third period I finally met the new guy. Dude _I had a heart attack. _It. Was. Freaking, Fang. I slapped my head down and decided to assault him at lunch. Fourth period I borrowed Kyle's hoodie. I kept it on all till lunch. Fang sat himself away from everyone even know girls bombarded him from everywhere. He warded them all of though. I got my lunch tray and sat across the circle table from him. "I don't want company thanks" Fang said picking at his food.

Oh he had more company. They were called "The flock's fists" I smirked. I decided to reveal myself. I pulled down my hood and grinned evilly at him. "Oh my BEJESUS MAXIMUM!" he screamed. (Totally OOC but who cares?) "Nice to see ya too, Fang."

Fang P.O.V

Okay I arrived at the school in Arizona. Totally not my type; but Max wouldn't expect me at a school, right? I was bombarded by girls, sluts, emos, nerds; you name it from left the right. They finally got the message until this one girl in a purple hoodie sat down across from me. "I don't want company thanks." I said picking at my food. She just smirked from under her hoodie, I felt it. She pulled down the hoodie, and there was my evilly grinning _max._ Blonde hair highlighted with pink, beautiful honey eyes, soft pale pink lips. At one moment I was relived, the other startled. So it came out like, "Oh my BEJESUS MAXIMUM!" "Nice to see ya too, Fang" she said. She must've been just as surprised as I was. Iggy hurried over and Max quickly filled him in. He just ya know stared blankly in my direction cracking his knuckles. "Ahehehe ...I'm so done for" I said in a fakely amused way. She dragged me to the principal's office. Apparently Ms. M is real tight with the principal so she got the schedules redone in a blink of an eye. Apparently, all my schedules were with max now; or her friend, Kyle. When I mouthed Kyle she mouthed right back,"He's Gay" Wow. Well damn, I'm in deep Crap.


	2. Your sorry?

Max P.O.V

Oh, he's in deep crap.

After school we tied him to a hard chair. As soon as Angel and Gazzy came home, I whispered to Angel,

"You know that gas mask we have in the Attic?"

"Yeah"  
"Go get it please."

"Sure thing"

She ran and got it and I told her my evil plan right in front of Fangs frightened deserves punishment, eyes. I whispered to her, "Put on the gas mask while Gazzy, umm, bombards him. Then send him images of what everyone was like after he left, and make sure to show every picture you have of me crying after he left." She looked at me and grinned evilly. "You are one evil, evil, bird-kid." She put on the mask and made sure it was clamped down hard. She yelled to Gazzy, "Let it rip," After I ran out of the room. I heard, " What the- SO UNFAIR MAX! SOO UNFAIR! I- " and there was complete silence. I guessed Angel sent him the pictures. Twenty minutes later Angel yelled. "A-ok max" and left the room. I entered and pulled up a chair. I sighed and looked at him, all the pain I stored away collapsed onto me again. I rest my head on my knuckles and said one word that explains it all. "Why?"

Fang P.O.V.

_Max sitting on a bed, crying her eyes out._

_Max throwing up, from sadness._

_Max with a cold; From crying._

_Max hitting the wall, making a hole in it, with one thing on her mind._

_Max locked in her room._

_Max sitting in a tree, looking at the moon, a defeated and pitiful look on her face._

_Max walking out of her room, and standing tall in the living room saying, "I'm sorry guys. But now I'm back in business"_

_Max being hit with a knife, a claw, being clipped by a gun._

_Gazzy fighting hard but being slashed with a knife down one eye._

_Gazzy hitting a picture of fang, until he cried._

_Angel sitting horrifies next to Gazzy looking at note he left him._

_Angel watching Dylan and Total volunteering, to take fangs place of fight._

_Angel watching an eraser slash total._

_Angel, leaning over totals motionless body._

_Angel being knocked out, being put into a garbage bag. _

_Angel being cut at, with the same question echoing over and over "Where is the flock?" "What is your battle plan?"_

_Iggy feeling pains in spots, over and over, no idea who's doing it or where it was coming from._

_Iggy hearing screams and maniacal laughs but doesn't know whats going on._

_Iggy hearing a splatter of blood and Gazzy scream._

_Iggy, Looking onto snow to see that it is spattered with blood and bodies, and among the bodies, is Gazzy curled up in a ball holding his eye which is bleeding heavily, and hearing say "Help me. I-i-it hurts." And see Gazzy nearly passing onto no return._

_Nudge watching a whitecoat shoot Dylan and watching his face of surprise._

_Nudge being forced on her back and having a eraser shred her right wing._

_Total, being ripped apart by an eraser._

_Total watching chaos sprout from all directions._

Max walked in suddenly looking tired, sad, and defeated. She pulled up a chair, sighed, and said one word. "Why?" I sat there for a good five minutes and could say nothing. I finally choked out, "I'm sorry."

Max P.O.V

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry. Your sorry?" I said as a fact then with anger.

"You know fang I'm sorry for a lot of things. And yet I'm standing here. And there on the wedding day you ran! You know I was in a coma for two months after I saved the world? You know who told me what I said while I was asleep? I was saying, "fang don't go" and you know who died because you weren't there? Huh? Do you? Total and Dylan! Total has six puppies and guess what? He wasn't there to see them grow up, or be born!

Huh? And guess who was tortured into information? Because we had to leave the torturer so we could make a fake ID? Angel! She almost lost her intestines oh and you know what? Did you know something different about Gazzy? Huh? No? Well he lost an eye! Nudge had her wing shredded! And you know angel said to me when total died? "I understand your pain!" SO YOU SHOULD BE VERY SORRY!"

I strode off feeling a thousand feet tall with a surprised Fang behind.

I slammed my door open and lost control. I feel on knees and cried.


End file.
